Naruto & Bee Brothers Till The End
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: 12 Years Ago The Fourth Hokage Sealed The Nine Tailed Demon Beast Inside Of Baby Naruto Knowing How The Village would treat NAruto the 3rd Rikage takes him away to the Hidden Cloud as he grows up he becomes the younger Brother of Killer Bee and Ay they go to the Chunin Exams 3 years later but something goes wrong will NAruto and his Brothers be able to stop the Approaching threat.
1. Chapter 1 Brotherhood

This Story is a Crossover with Naruto obviously with Fairy Tail, Bleach, & One Piece

Chapter One

Brotherhood

12 Years Ago In The village Hidden In The Leaves The Nine-Tailed Fox Demon Suddenly Appeared Destroying Everything In It's Path After The Battle Between Demon & Shinobi had Drawn To A Close The Man Who Had Defeated The Beast Sealed It Away Inside a human Boy

Naruto Uzumaki but a Young Man the 3rd Rikage Saw This and Took him away from the Village Hidden In The Leaves Knowing Full Well How he would be treated he took him to the Hidden Cloud Village to find him a nice Family and to try and find at least some sense of normality and he did two kind hearted People their names Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze

{I know that they are Hidden Leaf Shinobi but I just figure to keep it vaguely similar to the Original Manga/Anime}

**XXX Current Time XXX**

Naruto woke up ready for the Test to see if he could become the son of the Rikage's Brother he then saw the boy known by the Village as Killer Bee a raping tragedy

He got his clothes on and ran out the door yelling back to his Parents "see ya mum, dad" Minato yelled to him "what about Breakfast" Naruto yelled back to him "I'll have some when I get back ya` know"

Kushina shakes her head "that boy he reminds me a lot of your Brother back in the Leaf" Minato looks at her and says "you talking about Mikato well he certaintly looks like him but Naruto reminds me more of his Wife Lushina" Kushina smiles "yeah I guess you're right"

**XXX With Naruto & Bee At The Brother Challenge XXX**

A Hidden Cloud Ninja steps forward "Now all of you are here today to see if you and Master Ay Son of the Rikage can match strength to create the Ultimate Lariat if you can then you will become his Brother and a part of his Squad without even needing to Graduate the Academy first up we Have Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto steps forward "well this is gonna be easy no sweat yo all should just go home ya` know" Bee looks at him then says "I don't ever quit I see things all the way through fool ya fool" Naruto looks at him then says "well then may the best Ninja win he bumps fists with Bee"

Bee looks at him shocked at his past that even Naruto can't remember Naruto gets in his stance "Ready Lord Ay" Ay rolls his eyes hen says "if we become Brothers promise me to either call me Big Bro Big Brother or Ay okay"

Naruto stares and say "Okay Ay" Ay smiles "ready" Both of them charge and Naruto and him make the Dummies head crush the Cloud Ninja says "well it looks like we have a winner" Bee then says hold on there fool ya fool there's still a spot open for the Squad for me Killer Bee so let me have a try and see how I fly fool ya fool" Cloud Ninja stares at him and says "well you do have a point he sets the Dummy up again and the same thing happens with him and Ay that happened with Naruto and Ay the Cloud Ninja says "well looks like you guys make a squad and because you're so strong there's really no need for a Squad Captain although the Rikage ordered it"

Minato walks up to him "well I could be their Squad Captain if you like" Naruto looks at him "Dad?" Minato shakes his head "I'm not your Dad anymore now you're the Rikage's son understand that" Naruto looked sad but then smiled "Oh well it's not all bad I got two Big Brothers" his smile only grew

"So what's our Mission" Minato just smiled well actually it's to capture a Dangerous Criminal" Naruto smiled "awesome" Bee started Raping again "Yeah our Squad is now complete it's time to throw down some beats yeah" Naruto "okay seriously Bee we have gotta talk about this Rhyming thing"

Bee then looked at him "I'm rhyming all the time and it's making Naruto whine yeah yo!" Ay annoyed turned to Naruto and said "you're just making him Rhyme even more" Naruto looks at him "yeah no joke"

**XXX 3 Months Later XXX**

Naruto, Bee, and Ay are heading towards the Hidden Leaf and Minato says "now remember we're Visitors here for the Chunin Exams so try to be on your Best Behavior" Bee Don't sweat it Sensei I'm gonna win it" Minato says he means become a Chunin right"

Ay says "most likely" Yugito Nii walks up to them with her two Fanboy teammates well, well look who it is if it isn't the Rikage's Son and his two Bratty Brothers Bee "GRH you're being cruel why so aw... forget it she makes me so angry I can't even do my Rhyming thing it's so annoying! Eight Tails speaks in his Subconscious "**_BEE YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN THEY'RE ONLY WORDS_**" Bee looks at her then takes a deep breath "You Yugito Nii are so cruel it's a real shame you'll never make a name"

Naruto "that basically means he's saying you're so weak you'll never be as strong as he is" Yugito yells at him "Oh Yeah Well I Got The Two-Tails Inside Me!" Naruto just laughs "Big Whoop Bee's got the Eight-Tails and I got the Nine-Tails so what!" Both Glare at each other"

Ay looks at Naruto then Bee "if you two don't stop acting like children you'll get the Iron Claw from me" Bee squeaks "Bro No not the Iron Claw that makes me really sore" Naruto nods his head "yeah please not that" Minato thanks Ay "thank you Ay at least we have one sane person from the Cloud let's go"

All of the Cloud Ninja walk into the Village followed by three Sand Ninja then Ninja from other Random Villages "Sasuke wait up" A Girl with Pink hair yells "Hey back off Pinky Sasuke's mine got it" a Girl with Red Hair says "Whatever Karin I'll do what I want" Sasuke says "Sakura, Karin can you please stop fighting at least until the Chunin Exams are done"

Both look at each other then turn away from each other in a huff Naruto stares at the Pink Haired girl identified as Sakura *_Wow she's really pretty_* he thinks to himself Sasuke sees him "what the hell do you want!" he sneers at Naruto

Naruto just shrugs and says "nothing much I'm just here for the Chunin Exams" He looks around the Village "it's weird ya` know for some reason I feel so nostalgic the names Naruto,

Naruto Uzumaki" Karin looks up at him "Uzumaki?" Naruto replies cheerfully yeah that's me an Uzumaki why?" Karin says "Oh no reason it's just a weird last name Naruto glares at her and says with some sarcasm "**Thanks** well I'll be seeing ya" Sasuke looks at him Uzumaki he looks back at Karin Sakura notices and says "so is he like related to Karin or something"

Karin shakes her head "He can't be it's impossible the last of my Clan died out 12 Years ago because of that stinking Nine-Tails Sakura unconvinced says "if you say so"

**XXX Later At A Pub XXX**

Naruto, Bee, & Ay are all sitting down sharing a Cup of Sake and as they clink the Cups Ay says "Today we officially become Brothers" Naruto says "Teammates Together" Bee then continues "Brothers Forever yo!"

They all drink the Sake and cough because it tastes awful Naruto says "Well Minato Sensei it wasn't the best tasting thing in the world" Bee then says "It should be a crime to serve such a drink to humans it makes me wanna sink" Waiter comes over "Ready to order yet" Naruto says um... yeah I'll have the Miso Ramen with Extra BBQ Pork"

Shikamaru turns his head behind him and sees Naruto "Hey you here for the Chunin Exams" Naruto smiles "yep you live here" Shikamaru shrugs "yeah I'm a Leaf Shinobi so do you have Ramen regularly" Naruto nods "yeah every day I practically live off Ramen" Ay nods "He really does" Bee then shouts out "For show" [meaning for sure] Shikamaru looks at them "so you all Cloud Ninja" Naruto nods "yep names Naruto Uzumaki"

Shikamaru shocked at hearing his last name "Uzumaki huh?" he says to himself Ino, and Choji see him chatting away to the three Cloud Ninja and then they all sit down with each other to have lunch

Ino asks Naruto "So you're an Uzumaki do you know where your Clan comes from" Naruto just starts laughing his head off "Oh that's a good one Clan yeah I don't have a Clan I'm just an Uzumaki of a regular family the only thing irregular about me is the Demon that was sealed inside me

Ay bumps Naruto "Naruto you know that's top secret" Bee just looks at Ay "Oh come on Bro they won't tell besides they're our new friends `right fool, ya fool" Ay just groans "you two are gonna be the death of me I swear to god" Choji is gulping down lots of food "so what Demon is sealed inside of you" Naruto smiles and says well it's the..." all hear a Screaming little Boy then Sakura "Hey put him down right now!"

_Please send me at least 20 Reviews before i post the next Chapter up and send me ideas `cause it's not easy coming up with them ya` know thanks and see you next time_


	2. Chapter 2 The Chunin Exams Begin

_hey i know i asked for more reviews but i already finished this chapter so i thought why the hell not plus i don't want you guys to get board waiting for the next chapter so without further ado i give you Chapter number to if Naruto & Bee Brothers Till The End_

**Chapter Two**

**The Chunin Exams Begin**

All hear a Screaming little Boy then Sakura "Hey put him down right now!" Naruto turns to everyone and says "Wait here guys I'll be back"

**XXX With Sakura Sasuke & Their Kid Friends XXX**

Moegi yells in fear for her crush "Konohamaru!" Sakura looks at the two Sand Ninja in front of her "Why are you doing this" Kankuro looks at Sakura then at Konohamaru "to be honest there isn't really a reason I'm just board I think I might have a little fun with this weakling first then I'll teach you to mouth off to people stronger than you" he laughs but Sasuke starts charging at him "Let Konohamaru Go!" a Smirk appears on Kankuro's face as he moves his fingers and makes Sasuke fall on his butt "_Who are these guys what did he just do_"

Kankuro goes to hit Konohamaru but a pebble flies at him and hits his hand and makes Kankuro drop Konohamaru and he runs behind Sakura for protection Everyone looks to see who threw the pebble and see Naruto tossing a pebble into the air Kankuro gets angry "Hey punk was that you" Naruto stares at him with an intense glare and says "Yeah what are you gonna do about it" he flicks another one at Kankuro's forehead and Kankuro falls backwards

Gaara appears standing upside down next to him in the tree "What are you two doing" Naruto gets scared and looks at Gaara "_Who the hell is this guy I didn't even sense his presence until he spoke he's gotta be a very skilled Ninja_" Kankuro gets scared as he looks at Gaara "G... Gaara I was well you see they started the fight with us first um well you see here's what happened..."

Gaara just stares at him with killing intent "Shut Up!" Kankuro of course Gaara I was totally outta line Gaara I was totally outta line"

Gaara appears as sand specks then floats down to the ground and returns to his normal shape again "I'm sorry for any inconvenience my Brother and Sister have caused you" he stares at Naruto who jumps down to Sasuke, Sakura and the other Kids "_He Stopped Kankuro with just a pebble and made it look easy_" Naruto touches Sakura's shoulder and Sasuke looks at Gaara and says "that's alright" Naruto says to Sakura "are you okay Sakura" Sakura blushes "_He was worried about me" _she thinks to herself "Um... yeah I'm fine" she assures him "What about you kids you alright"

Moegi looks at him and says "yes thanks my Names Moegi what's yours" Naruto looks at her "I'm Naruto what about you two" Udon looks at him "I'm Udon and this is Konohamaru" Naruto looks at Konohamaru "So Konohamaru you alright" Konohamaru looking at Naruto with sparkles in his eyes "You're So Cool You Stopped Him With A Pebble"

When the Sand Ninja Have Nearly Disappeared when Naruto turns to them and says "Hey you! Who are you" A Girl with Blond hair and pig tails smiles slightly and says "Who me?" Naruto shakes his head and says "No the guy with the Gourd on his back"

Gaara looks at him and says "I'm Gaara of the Sand I'm curious about you too tell me who are you" Naruto and smiles then says "I'm Naruto of the Cloud Little Brother too Killer Bee and Ay the Rikage's Son together we make the Ultimate Lariat" Ay appears next to Naruto "NARUTO! YOU GET THE IRON CLAW!" Naruto scared scream "Big Bro Please I was just answering his question" Ay glares at Naruto "I don't care! You know that's Classified as a S Rank Secret" smacks Naruto with his Iron Claw Fist

Bee appears next to them "Big Bro is cross Little Bro is tied in a knot what a plot" All stare at him confused Naruto puts his hand up with a bleeding head "Yeah sometimes what he says doesn't even make sense as long as it rhymes he doesn't care" all nod in understanding

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji run up to them Shikamaru is curious about the situation then sees Naruto's bleeding head "N... Naruto y... your head it's bleeding" Naruto looks at the blood and says "Oh yeah whops" he makes a hand sign and his blood starts travelling back up into his head and his wound that Ay gave him heals "all better"

All look at him shocked even the sand team look surprised for a second then Gaara says "He must have one too" Sasuke says to Gaara "hey I bet you're dying to hear my name right?" Gaara just looks at him and says "I couldn't care less" Sasuke looks dumbfounded Kankuro just laughs at him "What a lame ass loser" Naruto glares at Kankuro and makes him get scared

Temari looks at him with greedy eyes _"Man I wish he was from our village so I could make him my boyfriend" _Gaara looksat his Sister "Temari?" he asks "why don't we go get something to eat before we go to sleep after all its gonna be a big day tomorrow" Kankuro looks at Gaara "but Gaara you've never slept a day in your life because of the Shikaku" Gaara just groans "let's just go or I'll kill you" Kankuro just steps back and gulps "right of course" he says nervously

Sasuke bends down to Konohamaru and asks hey Konohamaru am I a lame ass loser like that Sand Ninja said?" Konohamaru said well compared to Naruto yeah you're pretty lame" Sasuke gets angry at this _"GRH How am I lamer than him he's an Outsider!" _Naruto realizes that he never answered his new friends question "So you guys wondering which Demon I had locked away inside of me?" Sasuke even more dumfounded than before _"Of course he ha_s_ a Demon inside of him what else" _

Naruto looks down at his feet with a Sad look and says to them "before I tell you, you all need to hear my Story as you all know I was born in the Hidden Cloud Village my foster mum and dad were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze they were the only ones who accepted me except for the Rikage."

"I was isolated and picked on for what I had inside me I had no idea at the time I was a Jinchuriki it was sealed inside me right after I was born so the Rikage took me to my foster parents anyway one day all of the Villages kid boys lined up to see if they could match Ay's strength and create the Ultimate Lariat me and Bee won and became Ay's Brothers we became a family I started calling Lord Rikage Dad and everything"

"Then One day The Eight-Tails Jinchuriki was dying and there was only one thing to do we sealed the Eight-Tails inside of Bee and we did missions together then we met her the Bitch from hell Yugito Nii she gets Bee riled up so much that he can't even Rhyme and that's saying something anyway yeah my life was pretty depressing"

Sasuke looks at him _"He's just like me well in a way" _Naruto looks up and says "anyway the name of the Demon inside of me is called The Nine-Tailed Fox" all look at him shocked Shikamaru says "The Nine-Tails Attacked our Village 15 Years ago" Naruto frowns "weird that's when I was born" all start thinking then Bee starts raping "A Mystery no clues but a lot of friends to help out we can figure this out as long as we don't stand around and pout" Naruto smiles "yeah you're right Bee thanks" Bee smiles and says "Hey helpin out is what I'm all about Wheee!" Naruto yawns and says I'm getting tired think it's about time we find our Hotel Ay, Bee?" both nod in agreement all walk away except for Naruto and Sakura "Um... Sakura" Naruto says "Yes Naruto" she answers back Naruto blushes "Well it's just I..." he stutters Sakura just smiles and asks "What is it Naruto just tell me you can tell me anything" she finishes with a smile Naruto smiles back "Well Sakura the thing is here" he gives her a seal that looks kind of like the Uzumaki Clan Spiral Crest "Just drop some of your blood on it and I will be alerted that you're in danger and come rushing to your aid any time the thing is I really like you even if we did only just meet today so I will protect you with my life" Sakura blushes and says "thank you Naruto" Naruto smiles and says "No problem" Sakura gives Naruto a kiss on the cheek then they both walk away

**XXX That Night XXX**

**XXX With 3 Second Year Genin**

A Boy in a green jumpsuit with orange striped leg warmers on sits down "So I hear there's some decent competition this year there's a Uzumaki and Uchiha" a boy with White eyes scoffs at this "no way it's probably just a Jounin boosting their ego Lee" th one identified as Lee says "but there's more to it than that Neji right Tenten" he looks over at a Girl with Chinese outfit and hair tied up the one identified as Tenten nods "yeah they're saying they're from Kakashi Hatake's Squad" Neji thinks for a moment "Hmmm? Kakashi Hatake well if these Rumors aren't just rumors we might actually have some decent competition this year"

Lee smiles "yes but I heard from someone else that there's another Uzumaki but this one's from the Hidden Cloud along with Ay the Rikage's son and the Uzumaki is the Little Brother of Ay and some guy called Killer Bee who it is said has the Eight Tails sealed inside of him" Tenten goes wide eyed "interesting" "you can say that again" Neji says

Tenten speaks up "well you know now that I think about it I also heard about a girl who is said to have the Characteristics of a Feline and that she has never gotten a scratch on her" both look at her and all are silent for a while Lee then says "well we should get some sleep we want to be up to full strength in the morning for the Chunin Exams" all nod in agreement

**XXX With Naruto XXX**

Naruto was having trouble sleeping so he decided to go for a walk through the Leaf Village and as he looks up he sees the 3rd Hokage "Hello Naruto" Naruto smiles and says "Hey old man Hokage sorry am I not allowed to be up this late" The Hokage gives him a warm smile then says "you're not in trouble Naruto I just wanted to have a little talk with you" Naruto was confused if he wasn't in trouble why would the Hokage want to talk with him "Okay" Naruto said as he followed the Hokage as the night went on the entire Village slept but Naruto he couldn't get what he had learned from the Hokage out of his head and couldn't decide whether or not to believe him luckily he eventually fell asleep and got a reasonable amount of rest

**XXX The Next Day XXX**

**XXX Outside The Academy XXX**

The Next day Naruto, Bee, and Ay met Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, Sakura, and Karin outside of the Academy and were introduced to three other people "Thi is Hinata she's a really shy person so don't scare her or she might just faint" Ino said teasing her friend

Bee said "yo what's up the names Killer Bee and rapin is my thing yeah" Shikamaru touches Kiba and Shino on the shoulders and says "and this is Kiba and Shino"

Naruto smiles "nice to meet cha I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Hinata, Kiba and Shino all look at Karin Naruto then continues "I'm from the Hidden Cloud" all get really confused Sasuke then starts to walk inside C`mon let's go in" all nod their heads in agreement

**XXX Outside In The Academy XXX**

**XXX On The Second Floor XXX**

All walk into the 2nd floor that has a Genjutsu to make it look like the 3rd Floor All Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke notice it right away then Ay, Bee and Karin notice it a bit afterwards and see the a door with the number #301 and see Lee being beaten up trying to go through the door but two Genin are standing in his way and All the other Genin are muttering

Lee goes flying back Leaf Ninja #1 "steps forward and says "TCH you're taking the Chunin exams but you can't even get past us" the 2nd Leaf Ninja guarding the door steps forward and starts talking "Why don't you just go home now before you get hurt" the 1st Leaf Ninja chuckles and says "yeah I think I hear your mommy calling ya" Naruto getting annoyed at them thinks to himself "_who are these jerks_"

Tenten pleas with them "please let us through we're supposed to go in there" she gets up to try and walk past them but one of the Ninja slaps her across the face and she falls back all of the Genin start muttering things like "wow that's harsh, he's rough, what complete jerks" the first Ninja just laughs at this "did you say harsh? Don't kid yourself we're being nice by comparesant the exams are gonna make this look like a picnic" he finishes the 2nd Ninja picks up where his friend left off "Some of you won't survive the exams others will be wrecked for life and some of you may even go crazy for Chunin it's always life or death"

He lets his friend continue "you think it's some kind of a game Chunin are qualified to lead missions the lives of your Squad members are in your hands so you better be tough enough to take the heat..." he's interrupted when Naruto steps forward and says "wow that's a real nice speech but just because your stronger you think you can scare us to leave we make a promise to ourselves every time we put these headbands on and that's Bee, and Ay join in "To be the best we can be and to protect what is precious to us"

Naruto continues "for me it's my Big Brothers they were the first to accept me so I will do anything to protect them and if scum like you get in my way well then" he grabs them both up and throws them down the hallway "you guys are nothing but bullies now release the Genjutsu we're heading for the 3rd floor"

All of the other Genin start mumbling in confusion "what'd he talking about, we are on the 3rd floor aren't we?" Naruto smiles "no it's just a Genjutsu right Sasuke, Sakura" Sasuke smiles "well yeah it's completely obvious" The Number on the door turns into #201 then one of the Ninja says "Well done you figured it out let's just hope you're ready to deal with the other tests that lie ahead for you" he laughs as he and his friend disappear

Sasuke just looks around as the room starts to empty "thanks Naruto for noticing that I noticed it as well" Naruto just smiled "no problem anyway you noticed it about half a second before I did I know because you're the reason I noticed it you made me look more closely at the scene"

Lee hears this as he and his team were walking away sakura starts walking out of the room with everyone else "Sasuke Naruto come on or we'll leave without you" Bee looks back and says "yeah don't be falling behind the raping Killer Bee ya fool, ya fool" Naruto nervous yelp "hey wait for us will ya" he and Sasuke run off towards the them

**XXX With Lee, Neji & Tenten XXX**

Lee looks back to see Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Bee, & Ay walking a different route than the others "I'll be back in a minute there's something I need to check out..."

**_XXX TO BE CONTINUED XXX_**

_Hello fellow Naruto fans it took me a bit longer to write this Chapter because it's hard coming up with ideas so send me some of your ideas and also because my curser kept screwing with me anyway I want at least 5 more reviews before I post my next Chapter up and also you might want to cheek out my previous chapters i'm thinking about making small differences_


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Ninja Way

_Look guys i know i said i would wait until i got your reviews but i've decided that if i finish a Chapter before the reviews come through then i'll post `em up for you and information Yugito Nii, Bee Naruto, and Ay the future 4th Rikage are all the same age i don't know who i'm gonna pair Bee with yet i can't remember her name but i'm stuck between the Girl with the red hair that Beats Naruto up in the Series after he defeats Pain and all of the Fillers or the Blonde haired girl with the big Breasts or Yugito Nii i'm putting Sasuke and Hinata together no doubt because i want him and Hinata to have real love not fan girl love like Karin or Sakura or even Ino, Ino is gonna end up with Choji because he's not fat... uh i mean Chubby in this series and Temari is gonna end up with Shikamaru Gaara is gonna end up with Matsori _

**CHAPTER THREE**

**NARUTO'S NINJA WAY**

Lee looks back to see Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Naruto, Bee, & Ay walking a different route than the others "I'll be back in a minute there's something I need to check out..." Neji sighs "alright do what you must but don't be late"

**XXX With Naruto & The Gang XXX**

All are walking towards the Waiting Hall when they hear a voice "Sasuke Uchiha!" they turn around to see Lee and Sasuke smiles "yeah what do you want" Lee looks at him and says "I Challenge you to a fight I am the Top ranked Genin and I heard that you are part of the Great Uchiha Clan and I want to know what's so Great about them anyway" Naruto says "Well Sasuke will show you first hand go on Sasuke" Sasuke smiles "I don't need you to tell me **Sharingan**!" his eyes turn blood red and one Pupil appears above his centre pupil

Lee then smiles _"So he plans on using his Sharingan well it's useless to see something if he can't do anything about it" _thy Both Charge at each other and it goes about the same as it does in the Anime except for the bits when Lee hits on Sakura Naruto gasps as a turtle appears and stops Lee's attack and looks as Sasuke starts falling "He's not going to survive that fall what do I do?!"

He looks around and he's not with his Brothers or friends anymore but he is in a sewer "Huh? What's going on this has gotta be a dream" he pinches his cheek "Ow!" he yells as he rubs his cheek "No it's real alright but where am I?" "**_NARUTO, COME CLOSER NARUTO!_**" Naruto stops as he hears the Demonic voice he looks up and sees a Cage with a Seal on it "_is that?..._" he thinks to himself "**_NARUTO! COME HERE!_**"

Naruto then nods to himself "yep he's definitely the Nine-Tails he then looks around and sees Hundreds of Doors he then walks up to one and reads the title of the door aloud "Yellow Flash Jutsu sounds interesting and familiar" he walks into the Door and sees a scene play out

Minato with a Leaf Headband on "I gotta impress Kushina I gotta get stronger I gotta get faster" he throws 5 Kunai Knives in 5 different directions and he disappears in a Yellow Flash and reappears next to one then disappears again and reappears next to another one and so on and so forth After he sees that he thinks to himself "_Yellow Flash? Dad you were part of the Leaf once what happened" _

He closes his eyes then when he opens them again he is outside of his Subconscious with his Brothers and the rest of his friends and no time had passed at all Sakura is scared for Sasuke "what do I do what do I do" she starts chanting to herself

Naruto gets two Kunai Knives out and throws one above Sasuke disappears in a Yellow Flash and starts falling he grabs Sasuke and throws another Kunai down next to everyone and disappears in a Yellow Flash and reappears next to them breathing heavily "That Jutsu takes up a lot of Chakra good to know starts falling but is caught by Bee "good job Naruto you did good bro you really did yo"

Naruto stands back up "thanks Bee" Sasuke stands up and says to himself "How, how could he be stronger than me" Naruto laughs "are you kidding me stronger than you no he was just a lot faster than you" Gai Sensei appears standing on the Turtle "Ha, Ha Let Your Youth Sprout And Bloom Like A Wild Flower Of Youthfulness!" All look at him dumfounded Gai then looks at Lee and says "Lee you know the rules you are only allowed to use that technique under very strict conditions are you ready for your punishment"

Lee looks with a fierce fire in his eyes "yes Gai Sensei I must be punished so do what you must!" Gai laughs "Ha, Ha! that's my student which is why it breaks my heart that I must do this" he punches Lee with a full force punch and Lee goes flying back All look shocked at Gai

Gai looks at them "_So these are the Ninja from the Cloud and Kakashi's squad"_ then he smiles "so how has Kakashi been" All of Team Seven look at him "how do you know our Sensei" Sasuke asked Gai clenches his fists and with a fire burning in his eyes "Well they say me and Kakashi are lifelong Rivals they even say we are Rivals from across Time and Space too" Naruto looks at him like he's the weirdest person alive "is this guy for real he's even weirder than Bee" Lee got really angry after hearing this and shouts at him "GAI SENSEI IS NOT A WEIRD GUY AT ALL HE IS THE GREATEST MAN ALIVE!"

Ay turns to his brother Naruto "So Naruto how'd you do that move I've never seen you use it before?" Naruto thinks for a minute then shrugs "I don't know" everyone just falls over Ay then says to him "you mean to tell me you just happen to know a Jutsu that saps away a whole lot of your Chakra" Naruto looks at him "yeah pretty much" Bee starts rapping "yo Naruto you getting freaky and making me get the hebby jebbies yeah" Naruto looks at him then says "anyway shouldn't we be going"

Gai looks at Lee and says "yes I do believe your team is waiting for you Lee now go forth with your Fire of Youth shining brightly!" Lee getting pumped up "Yes Gai Sensei!" Gai Sensei and the turtle disappear Lee then turns to Sasuke "Sasuke?" Sasuke looks at him "I must confess I was not totally honest with you before I told you I was the Best Genin but I lied there is in fact one person who is better than me in fact he is one of my Teammates Neji Hyuuga I was just using this match as practise for him so sorry if I `caused you any trouble" Lee finishes

"Lee!" he hears his name being called so turns around to see Neji, and Tenten he runs up to them and they walk off towards the Exam room Sasuke just looks down at his hand that's shaking with anger from his own Weakness everyone surrounds him to comfort him not noticing 3 People and a Blue Cat watching from afar a Guy with some green jeans with a silver chain on it for style and a white T-Shirt with 2 Blue lines just under the neck part of the shirt speaks "so what do you think Natsu, Erza"

a boy with a white scaled designed scarf and a Blue buttonless and zipperless vest and blue pants says "Hmm? That Sasuke will be a tough Opponent as well as that Naruto kid not too sure about the others yet but that Lee kid is really fast it will be hard to defeat him and if what he said is true that the Neji kid is stronger than him then we might have a Challenge on our hands"

a girl with Long Scarlet Red hair a Blue dress and Silver Armour with the Fairy Tail insignia on it "yes I have to agree with Natsu, Gray but we can't let some powerful opponents scare us off"

the one identified as Gray just groans "man what a drag this is gonna be a pain in the Ass"

{_Just to let you all know I've changed the Last names of some of the other Characters from other Anime and stuff so if you get confused it's just because I felt like changing it a bit_}

The one identified as Natsu just smiles "I'm getting all fired up let's go Happy!" The Cat now identified as Happy jumps into the air saying "Aye Sir!" then a Girl with long Blonde hair {The Cloths she meets Natsu in, in the first episode of Fairy Tail} comes running up to them "Hey guys why'd you run off like that it took me forever to find you guys"

Natsu sheepishly smiles and scratches his cheek "sorry `bout that Luce come on let's go" they are about to head off when they turn around to see 3 People dressed in Black robes white socks and straw sandals one has short Orange hair the other has long Red hair and the last one was a girl and she had medium length black hair she and the boy with red hair had two normal sized swords but the boy with orange hair had a big ass sword he carried on his back

{_Like in the first season of Bleach_}

The Boy with the Orange hair said "I like the power levels I'm sensing there are lots of people who could be willing to fight for the `cause" the Girl spoke up "Ichigo you don't plan on just walking up to someone and asking them to join our `cause to fight the Akatsuki do you that's completely insane tell him Renji"

the one identified as Renji just nods his head and said "Rukia's right you know Ichigo just asking someone is gonna be difficult let alone explaining what we do I mean we're only here to protect the Tailed Beasts even if they might not deserve it" the one identified as Ichigo nods his head and says "I know I wasn't saying I was just going to..."

he notices that Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy are all staring at him "aw Crap he says to himself" Rukia screams like a little girl and runs over to Happy and starts cuddling him "You're so cute what's your name sweetheart" she looks over to Natsu and the gang when she hears Happy say "I'm happy could you let go your squeezing me half to death"

she just looks down at happy as she realizes it spoke Renji and Ichigo's mouth just dropped and Renji started screaming "IT TALKED!" he grabs Ichigo by the color and starts shaking him "DID YOU SEE THAT ICHIGO A CAT JUST SPOKE LIKE A REAL HUMAN IT'S INCREADIBLE!" when Ichigo got out of Renji's grip he said "two thing Renji first off Breath mint seriously"

everyone just snickered at that comment but made Renji growl then Ichigo continued "and secondly yes, I saw it too it's kinda hard to miss **A Talking Cat!**" he just took a deep breath as everyone introduced themselves they heard someone yelling from down the hallway

"Luffy! Wait up" a girls voice called "no way! You hurry up" a Boy with a Red Vest and Blue shorts came running into the room and was followed by a Girl with Orange hair, white and blue striped shirt and a orange skirt Ichigo's eyes turned to love heart eyes "_She's Got Orange Hair Too" _

a man with a Cigarette on his mouth a blue shirt and over it a black jacket and black pants and black shoes then a man with mint green hair a white shirt and black pants and black shoes with three swords on his waste and a Green Bandanna on his arm then a boy with a brown bandanna covering his black curly hair brown overalls brown shoes and a black shirt came in then a girl with a white cowgirl/boy hat a purple dress a purple jacket black singlet top comes in they then noticed everyone else and introduced themselves

"names Sanji I'm the Cook for this here Crew" "I'm Luffy I'm the Captain" "The Names Captain Ussop I'm the Marksman" I'm Nami no idea how I got dragged into this but I'm the Navigator" "I'm Zoro and one day I will be the world's greatest Swordsman but for now I'm this Crew's Greatest Swordsman" "Robin I am just trying to repay a debt to the captain" all shake hands with everyone else and head off towards the Exam room

**XXX With Naruto & The Gang XXX**

All are outside the door when Kakashi Sensei appears "Kakashi what are you doing here?" Sasuke enquires Kakashi rubs his forehead and says "there's been a slight change you see it has come to my attention that there are too many powerful ninja in a squad so we have to mix the squads up a bit so Karin you are going over to the Cloud and Naruto you are coming over to the leaf Bee starts raping "No way you fool we stick together like glue ya fool, ya fool"

Ay puts his hand on Bee it's alright Bee we will see him throughout the Exam and who knows this way we might be able to fight him and see how strong he's become" Bee looks at his Older Brother and says "I guess your right heck it might be a good fight so I'll stay myself and watch it from the sidelines who knows it might be a good show"

Naruto and Karin swap headbands then Luffy his Crew, Natsu his Team, Ichigo, and his team walk up to them "what's going on this is the room right" Ichigo says Naruto nods they all go in and it plays out pretty much as it does in the Anime only after Naruto has his outburst Ichigo laughs Luffy gets psyched Natsu gets fired up and everyone else freaks out

"Would you tell your Boyfriend to keep his mouth Shut!" Ino yells at Sakura as Sakura blushes she says "he... he's not my boyfriend"

{now it plays out as it did in the anime until Ibiki got there}

"Listen up you festering piles of Trash" Ibiki appears in a puff of Smoke "first off I would like to welcome you all to our Village and say good luck in the first exams trust me you'll need it!" he looks around "next just a reminder no fighting before the exams or during unless it is part of the exam now let's take this to where the Written test is going to take place"

He walks into the study room Naruto turns blue "_Written Test Come On You Gotta Be Kidding Me!_" Sasuke looks at Naruto "don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine" he hears Sakura say "yeah" Sasuke agrees "_or at least I hope you do it would really suck to fail the first Exam_"

{it continues as it did in the anime until Naruto is about to cheat off Hinata but then he starts to get it} he sees two people start writting stuff down "no it's okay Hinata i don't want you to get into trouble because of me" *_these questions are impossible i can't figure them out without cheating and if i cheat i'll get Sasuke and Sakura disqualified Huh? Oh! I understand we're supposed to cheat without getting caught so how do I do that_"

he sniffs in and smells the ink on the paper and the way it was written on it and starts writing down on the most popular answer each question got then after time had expired Ibiki explained the rules for the tenth Question "well it seems most of you have done well so far but all of that is about to change you see this Tenth Question is where you put all of it on the line for you and your Squad for you see if you get the Tenth Question wrong your points will all drop down to Zero and you and your team will fail like I said before but this is a little different for you see if **you **fail then you'll be stuck as a Genin for the rest of your life" everyone is shocked to hear this some get angry some get scared Sakura looks scared for Naruto Ibiki then says "but you don't have to answer the Question just raise your hand and you give up but it also means your Teammates fail too but you can always try again next year"

**XXX ****_Flash _****_Back XXX_**

"_So Sakura why did you become a Ninja_" Naruto says Sakura smiles "So people would respect me as more than just a little Scared Girl I wanted to be noticed not for being weak but for being strong why, why did you become one?" she asked curiously Naruto smiled at her "_I want to prove to people in Village just because I have a Demon inside me doesn't mean I'm a Demon myself I want to show them that I'm the Top Ninja my Dream is to become the Greatest Rikage better than Dad better than Granddad better than __all of them I'll show them just because I'm a Jinchuriki I am also my own Person too"_

**_XXX _****_End _****_Of _****_Flash _****_Back_****_ XXX_**

Sakura looks at Naruto "_Naruto you can't fail you need to succeed in your dream and Become the Rikage I will understand raise your hand_" lots of people are putting their hand up and leaving Bee looks over at his Brother with a sad look Sakura began to raise her hand "_Sorry Naruto but I can't let you do this to yourself" _Naruto slams his hand on the desk after that as the last person leaves and says "Ha! You think you can intimidate me I don't quit and I don't run! You can't scare me away I don't care I'm a Genin for the Rest of my Life I'll still be Rikage someday!" Ibiki looks at Naruto "your telling me that your not going to run no matter what you could be stuck with the Title Genin forever" Naruto smirks at him "No way I never go back on word that's the way of the Ninja" The entire room erupts with cheers Naruto smiles at everyone who is clapping for him and misses Sakura putting down her hand Ibiki looks around the room for anyone who might still want to leave "_no one is even wavering that little outburst has calmed them all down" _he reads the name on the list "_Naruto Uzumaki hmm? This year's exams are gonna be fun I can just tell"_ "very well if no one else is leaving then I guess it's time for the unveiling of the 10th Question the Question is...

**XXX** **_TO BE CONTINUED _****XXX**

_The Next Chapter is a better explination of the 10th Question so if you don't care skip down the page a bit because there's more in it then just the 10th Question see you next time and try and give me as many reviews as possible_


	4. Chapter 4 There Is No 10th Question

**Chapter Four**

**There Is No 10****th**** Question**

"any of you who do not wish to answer the 10th Question raise your hand and we will dot your name down and you and your teammates will be free to go" Ibiki says Lucy suspicious "What's the catch you can't just let us skip a question without there being a catch!"

Everyone in room mumbles in agreement Ibiki laughs "well you will get an automatic zero and you will can try again next year" Renji gets annoyed "Well then obviously we'll take the test" Ichigo stands up angry "Yeah how stupid do you think we are"

Ibiki smiles like an evil villain "wait you didn't let me finish if you do choose to take the question but fail to answer it correctly YOU WILL BE BARED FROM TAKING THE CHUNIN TEST EVER AGAIN!" "Hey That's Bull man there are hundreds of people here who have Taken the Chunin exam before" Zoro yells at him

Ibiki smiles again "I guess you're just... unlucky I wasn't making the rules up before but I am now" Sakura looks at Naruto "Naruto?"

**XXX Flash Back XXX**

Sakura looks at Naruto as they walk towards the Exam room "So Naruto I was just wondering why'd you become a Ninja?" Naruto thinks for a moment "I don't really know I guess because if I can prove to my Village they'll stop treating me like a Demon and start looking at me like a real person" Ino smiles "Well what about your Dream everyone's gotta have a Dream so what's yours" Naruto just smiles "Well that's easy to become the Greatest Rikage"

**XXX End Of Flash Back XXX**

Ay looks at Naruto "Little Brother you really are strong but sometimes you really can be stubborn just raise your hand you have to hold onto your Dram with all your might"

**XXX Flash Back XXX**

Naruto Annoyed at Bee "Someday I'll be Rikage and you'll look up to me! My Names Naruto Uzumaki Remember It!" he says with a Grin on his face, Naruto angry "ARGH Shut Up I'm Willing To Do Anything To Become Rikage! No Matter What It Takes!" "To Be The Greatest Rikage Then The Whole Village Will Stop Disrespecting Me And Treat Me Like I'm Somebody, Somebody Important!"

**XXX End Of Flash Back XXX**

Random Ninja start putting their hands up and quitting Sakura looking at Naruto "come on Naruto raise your hand" we can just try again next year be selfish and..." Ay looks at her and says "he won't put his hand up because he doesn't know how to give up he's determined to prove to our Village that he's a person and not a Demon he even threw himself in front of a Kekkei Gen Ki once that's how stupid he is he's too stubborn to realize that he can't pass these Exams I know it sounds harsh but he doesn't know the simple stuff that's on a Test without studying really hard let alone this crap"

Sakura looks at Ay then at Naruto *I can't let you do it to yourself Naruto* she looks at Ay as he grabs her hand down "you can't do it to him Sakura" "I have to for him" she says as she looks at Naruto and is shocked to see his hand up shacking he slams it down on the desk "Don't Underestimate Me I Don't Quit And I Don't Run! I Don't Care If I'm A Genin For The Rest Of My Life I'll Still Be Rikage One Day!"

*The kids completely clueless but he's still going for it he's got guts I'll give him that* Sasuke thinks to himself Bee smiles *Yo Naruto you got some real guts and courage makes me want to hurry and catch up to you alright yeah* The Eight-Tails says to Bee in his subconscious _***YOUR BROTHER IS ABOUT TO TAKE A REALLY BIG RISK YOU GONNA LET HIM DO IT***_ *yo eight-o I couldn't do anything even if I felt it was my duty because we ain't on the same team no more okay* he rhymes back to the Eight Tails _***WELL YOU GOT ME THERE***_ the eight tails says in agreement

"where the hell is Kankuro if he doesn't get back here soon his plan will be all for nothing" Temari whispers to Gaara who is annoyed and just says "it doesn't matter Temari just let it go" *87 left that's still more than I would have liked but I don't see any reason to keep on torturing the kids any longer than necessary* Ibiki thinks to himself

"Then I guess it's time for the unveiling of the 10th Question the Question is..." Ibiki smiles as the door opens and Kankuro steps in to see everyone staring at him Ibiki looks up and says "good your back I hope you found the trip to the bathroom enlightening *Oh crap he figured it out! They're onto us* he freaks out in his mind then starts walking and says "don't quite get what you mean" he drops a small bud on the desk in fornt of Temari and sits down at his seat

Ibiki takes a breath as he says "now everyone who's still remaining I've got one thing to say to you and that is" he smiles "you pass" the entire room grows quiet for a few second then th entire room erupts with annoyed and angry Genin who shout at him "WHAT!"

**XXX With All Of The Hidden Leaf Sensei's & Minato XXX**

Kakashi leans back on the couch "it's quiet without all the Rookies around I almost miss `em" Asuma smiles "don't worry they should be back sooner than you think I heard the first Procter this year is Ibiki Kakashi goes wide eyed "great starting with that sadist even now their chances of passing look slim?" Garp looks up "I should hope so if your gonna be a Chunin you can't have passing be easy"

Kakashi nods his head "Even if he is a Sadist" Kurenai looks up "What Sadist?" Asuma chuckles "I forgot you're a new Jounin Kurenai or you wouldn't have to ask that" So I'm ignorant" she says "so who is he" Kakashi stands up "he's what you would call a Specialist"

"A Specialist in what" she asks Asuma smiles and takes a breath as he blows a puff of smoke out of his mouth from his Cigarette "Interrogation, Torture" Kurenai looks scared for her Squad "Oh he won't be using physical torture with the kids he won't need to it's not his style anyways he uses their minds not their bodies he's famous for it everyone knows about the Head of the Anbu Black Ops Torture and Interrogation Core from the Hidden Leaf Village Ibiki Moreno" Minato smiles "Naruto will most likely freak out at first because he hates surprise exams... but because of his nose he will pass with flying colours"

"His nose sounds a lot like my own student Natsu" a Short man says Kakashi looks at him "Makarov was it? What village are you from again?" Master Makarov smiles "not a village a Guild called Fairy Tail and before you ask my Students are Gray Nara, Natsu Haruno, Erza Uzumaki, & Lucy Namikaze"

Gai spins around faster than he ever has before with a shocked look on his face as a Door appears in front of the door that was already there and a Bald man with a Staff walks out carrying a staff with a Black Soul Reaper Kimono on and over it he had a Captain's Kimono that had the Number 1 on it and he said "Sorry I'm late" Garp with a Serious look on his face says "not a Problem"

He looks at him "so which village are you from" the Old Man says "The Village Hidden By Death it was once known as the Village Hidden In Souls as well" Kakashi goes wide eyed "you're from that Village it's said that there is a boy there not even a Captain and he can use a Bon-Kai"

The man frowned "yes my Grandson he just wanted to live a normal life but he's been thrown into Danger so many times I try to keep him away from it but he's impossible if he's friends are in danger he jumps in head first not thinking about the consequences and it cost him his normal life he now has a Demon Spirit inside of him whenever he wants to activate it's Power its Chakra appears in the form of a Mask"

Asuma looked curious at this "what type of Demon spirit was it" Yamato looks down ashamed of himself "A Hollow" Everyone looked at him with fear in their eyes "Not that one!" Kakashi yelled at him "I had no choice he was dying so the only thing I could do to save him was..." he begins to cry

Minato walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder and says I know what you mean I have been in the same situation Garp nods his head "same here my Grandson Luffy was dying so I fed him a Devil fruit so now he has the Devil itself powers The Gum-Gum fruit now he's a rubber man" Minato looks at everyone and his mouth moves to insinuate he is talking and everyone looks at him shocked Makarov looks at him "B... but I thought how is it even possible..."

Kakashi just smiles what do you guys say we use the Hokage's crystal ball of truth to see what's happening Makarov looks surprised at this comment

**XXX Back In The Exam Room XXX**

Sakura stands up and says "Hang on what just happened what do you mean we passed where's the 10th Question" Ibiki laughs there never was one not a written one at least actually your decision to stay was the answer to the 10th Question" he finishes Bee stands up angry "This really blows yo!" Temari gets angry "Wait a second so the other questions you gave us was just a waste of time is that it!" Gaara stares at her "Calm yourself Temari" "No, no not at all" Ibiki starts "quite the opposite in fact the first 9 Questions had a very important over riding purpose..." Natsu getting annoyed "Well are you gonna tell us what they were or not!?" Ibiki smiles "to test your Ability to gather Intelligence under dire circumstances" Erza looks at him "Oh well that clears up everything" she says sarcastically"

Ibiki rubs his forehead "let me explain you see my objective was to test you not only as an individual but also as a Team and how well you functioned as a part of that team that's why the test was scored on a team basis so that you knew everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates I wanted to see how you'd handle the pressure the first 9 Questions were difficult in fact as you may have realized almost too difficult for any Genin to be expected to solve I imagine most of you quickly came to that conclusion that you'd have to cheat if you had any chance of passing the fact is the test was designed to encourage cheating it almost demanded it although it would have done you little good if you had no one to cheat from so I had 2 Chunin sit in with you"

The 2 Chunin from earlier that day that was beating Lee up stopping him from passing the Fake Floor 3 door raise their hand and stand up then they transform to their normal adult form Luffy sees this and freaks out "AGRH!" Luffy yelps *AGRH THE ANSWERS WERE IN FRONT OF ME THE WHOLE TIME!* Naruto yelled inside his head

Ibiki continues his explanation "those who were caught at it failed better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily" stops and takes a breath before taking off his bandana from his head to reveal burns and scars and veins popping out "information it can be the most valuable weapon in battle how well you gather it can determine weather or not a missions failure or success" "yo I get that much although I'm not understanding what the 10th question is all about yo" Bee says "Ibiki looks at him *he must be the rapping tragedy of the Cloud* "you're not? The 10th Question was the main point of the whole exam surly you see that" Ussop nervous "umm... yeah, yeah of course we do" Zoro looks at his friend "yeah but explain it anyway"

Ibiki then explains by syaing "as I said before the goal was to test your knowledge not only as individuals but as a team the final question gave you two choices both difficult you could choose to play it safe and skip the Question though it would mean you and your teammates would fail or you could try and answer it knowing if you got it wrong you would lose your chances of being a Genin forever it was a no win situation but just the same Chunin have to face every day for example let me give you a hypothetical mission to steal a document from an enemy strong hold you have no idea how many ninja the enemy has or how heavily armed they are further more you have reason to believe that the enemy expects you that you may very well be walking blindly into a trap now do you have the option of taking a pass on this mission by saying me and my comrades would rather live to fight another day can you choose to avoid danger **NO! **You cannot there will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal if you think about it but you do not think about it you think only of the goal and achieving it no matter the price through courage and discipline remember the law anyone who breaks the rules and Regulations are considered nothing but Scum in this Ninja world and it is against the law to Abandon a mission" he finishes

Naruto getting angry is trying to control himself Ibiki sees this and says "what's the matter you look like you want to say something to me go on say what's on your mind Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto can't take it anymore so he gets right up in Ibiki's face "It May Be Your Way To Follow The Rules & Regulations Of The Ninja Law No Matter What But It's Not Mine!" he yells then looks down at the ground as everyone starts mumbling about him being gutless and a wimp "it sounds to me the way you explained that mission that if a comrade was in danger you would sacrifice them for the success of the mission" Naruto says

Ibiki looks at him and says "yes that's how it is" Naruto looks at him and says "Oh yeah! It may be true that everyone in the world who breaks the rule and regulations in this world are considered as nothing more than Scum but...!" he clenches his fist "anyone who would abandon even one of their friends are far worse than scum!"

Ibiki is shocked at this and looks at him about to say something when he notices something heading towards them The Window next to them Smashes as a Sign is put up that says "Chunin Exam Stage 2" and Anko Sensei appears in front of it *jumped the gun as usual Anko* he thinks to himself "alright boys and girls heads up this is no time to be celebrating I'll be your next proctor Anko Igarashi you ready for the second test good then follow me!* Everyone in the classroom looks shocked and all thinking round about the same thing

*What a loud mouth She reminds me of Karin" Sakura and Sasuke think to themselves *She reminds me of Naruto and Bee* Ay thinks to himself *She reminds me of Luffy* the Strawhat Pirates think to themselves *She reminds me of Renji & Ichigo* Rukia thinks to herself Ibiki looks around from behind the sign "You're early **again!**"

"Ah put a sock in it Ibiki" Anko shouts back Ibiki growls at her as she looks around the classroom "Oy Ibiki you're getting soft you still got this many" groans "your test was too easy" she says to him disappointed in her superior "or it may be a stronger crop of candidates this year" he says to her Anko looks at them all "Hmmm? Well they sure don't look it trust me by the end of my tests at least half'll be eliminated"

Ussop gets scared at that comment "Huh? More than half really?" Nami asks s she gulps Anko smiles "alright this is gonna be fun well for me anyway, alright listen up you maggots have had it easy so far but things are gonna be different staring in the next test we still got a while before everything's ready so there'll be at least a month delay before we're to meet I'll let your Squad where they're to meet me well so long she disappears then all of the Genin leave the room and meet up with their Sensei's

"Minato Sensei you would not believe how hard that test was and nerve racking" Naruto says then takes a deep breath "but in the end we all passed" Minato nods his head in approvement "I heard that you swapped teams because you were too strong" Naruto just laughs "yeah" Minato smiles "well me and Kakashi have talked and decided that until the Chunin exams are over you should all work on the same team to improve your teamwork with each other Sakura says

"alright" in agreement Kakashi smiles "great then I'll meet you at Training #7 tomorrow for a survival test be there at 5 O`Clock sharp don;t be late or you'll be punished" {Watch Naruto Episode 4 from when they all arive at the training ground for the survival test to Episode 19}

Kakashi walks up to Naruto "so you alright you haven't really said anything since Zabuza's and Haku's funeral" Naruto looks up and says "well... it's just I know they were our enemy and everything but I kinda liked them" Kakashi's eyes widen at hearing this then smiles

Sakura, and Sasuke walk up to them "Sakura I said I'm fine, hey would you stop worrying about me I didn't die I just lost consciousness for a little bit that's all" Sakura gets in his face "you had a near death experience Sasuke now let me help you" she says to him in an angry tone" as they arrive at the village gate they are approached by Anko and she says hey you maggots I've been waiting the Second stage of the exams are about to begin come with me to the 44th Training Zone

**XXX Just Outside Of The 44th Training Zone XXX**

"Welcome to the 44th Training zone also known as The Forest Of Death...

**XXX To Be Continued XXX**


	5. Chapter 5 Orochimaru Emerges

_Sorry it's taken a while for me to put the chapter up at first i was at Splender in the Grass and away from internet access and then i had a whole bunch of School work to do with Exams and everything so now i hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please R&R all chapters not just the one's you find mistakes in i do appriciate letting me know when i've made a mistake but i want to know how you feel about all chapters not just those ones thanks a lot to everyone oh and send me ideas as well i know i've probably said it before but it isn't easy coming up with ideas ya` know also i know that i might say in the Chapter watch sunch `n such episode of anime but that's just because sometimes it just becomes so continueus and i don't want you getting board and stuff anyway i've done enough rambling i now present to you the awaited Chapter 5 of Naruto & Bee Brothers till the end and Second stage of the Chunin exams_

**Chapter Five**

**Orochimaru Emerges**

"Welcome to the 44th Training Zone but we call it The Forest Of Death" She smiles as all of the Genin look nervous well beside Kabuto's, The Grass, The Sound, and the Sand team Naruto gulps "nice name" Anko smiles "alright you Maggots listen up this is the Second stage of the Exam and I am only gonna explain things once behind me there is the Forest of Death as you already know the objective is to get to the tower in the centre of the Forest but there's a catch"

Sanji looks at her *Surprise, Surprise* he thought to himself "Well go on what's the catch" Rukia asked Anko smiled "this" she holds up two scrolls one white and the Other Black "these are the Heaven and Earth Scrolls each team will be given one.

Either an Earth or a Heaven Scroll" Nami looks at her "so the objective is to steal the other scroll" Anko smiled "exactly also you are forbidden to even glance inside them" "What if the Scroll accidentally opens and we read what's on it" Naruto asks "but before you enter the exam I need you to fill out these forms" Anko says "what are they" Ichigo asked Anko looks at him "well you know the usual a form saying that any form of injure poison or death is your responsibility and we had nothing to do with your death because otherwise it would be my responsibility"

Naruto looks at her and says "Ha! You don't scare me I can handle anything" *well actually I'm kinda scared what if I mess up in front of Sakura and she thinks I'm a loser* he thinks to himself *What an idiot* Renji thinks to himself Ichigo then thinks to himself *I can't believe they Nine-Tails is actually sealed away inside of little punk like that*

Anko looks at him well, well looks like we have a tough guy well then" she throws a Kunai and it cuts him across the left cheek everyone gasps and Gaara's eyes widen "AHH! You Crazy Bitch!" Naruto yells at her then she goes closer to him and licks his blood off his cheek and goes to cut him again when Ichigo is standing over her with a sword pointing at her inches away from her neck "it's about time to sign the forms and get on with the next stage of the exams wouldn't you say" he asks her everyone looks at his two teammates and where he was standing then back to where he is now Ussop glares at him "So fast what the hell is he I didn't even hear him let alone see him move what's going on here" looks at Luffy "Hey Luffy I know we're in this thing to see if we can gather more Crew Members but I suggest we look somewhere else I mean they're all freaks here"

Luffy looks at him and says "no joke just look" points at a Skeleton Guy then at a guy with blue hair with half a star on one arm and the other on his other arm then a Deer with a pink hat on and is standing on two legs the Deer spoke "Hey guys I don't think I'm cut out for this I'm a Doctor not a Fighter"

the Skeleton guy spoke "I understand but if you don't learn to be strong Chopper you may die on the battlefield helping someone" the guy with blue hair spoke "Hey Brook don't freak Chopper out it's alright Chopper me and Brook will take care of you just leave it to ya pal Franky" Chopper smiles at this Luffy then smiles "I want them"

Ussop looks at Luffy then at the people he was pointing to then back at Luffy and starts looking from one to the other really fast until Naruto started handing out the forms as soon as he gave a form to Luffy he accidentally touched Luffy's skin with his own and Luffy saw the Nine-Tails spirit and became scared and looked over at Naruto *What Is He?!*

Nami looks at Luffy "Luffy?" she asks seeing him scared "are you alright what's wrong?" Zoro sees Luffy "he looks like he's scared of something" Robin looks at Zoro and says "C`mon Luffy scared you gotta be joking" Luffy mutters under his breath so they couldn't hear him "Demon"

As soon as everyone had put their forms in and collected a Scroll the gates open and every team rushes through the open gates and into the forest death

**XXX An Hour Later XXX**

**XXX With Naruto Sasuke, & Sakura XXX**

Naruto comes out from behind the bushes after doing a piss "wow that was a long one I wrote my whole name" Naruto says as he chuckles "that's really gross Naruto" Sakura says in disgust then Sasuke throws a Kunai at him "What the hell Sasuke! Naruto says as he jumps to the side and falls on the ground "Sasuke! It wasn't that bad" Sakura screams at him as she goes to walk over to Naruto "Stay Back Sakura that's not the Real Naruto!" Sasuke warns her "Careful Sakura I think Sasuke might have lost it" Naruto says

Sasuke then smiles and says "if you're the real Naruto then why is your Kunai holder on your left side when your left handed" The Fake Naruto looks at him annoyed Sasuke then turns to Sakura "and you saw the way Naruto moved when I threw the Kunai at him did that seem like a Naruto move to you?" Sakura thinks for a moment then says "well I guess not" Fake Naruto smiles then says "well I guess you got me oh well but I'm still gonna take your scroll" he says as a puff of smoke appears as he turns into a Hidden Rain Ninja the Ninja

Sasuke jumps up into the air through the forest fighting then Sasuke sees Naruto tied up trying to get loose *Idiot* Sasuke thinks as he throws a Kunai down "Somebody help me please!" he yells before the Kunai Sasuke threw cuts him loose "thank you!" he yells at Sasuke

**XXX With Kiba, Shin, & Hinata XXX**

The 3 Members of Team 8 are jumping through the trees "good thing those guys had the Scroll we need huh? Hinata" Kiba says as he jumps through the trees "y... yeah i... it s... sure w... was" she stutters

Kiba looks at her then looks ahead and sees Akamaru shaking scared "hey boy what's wrong" he asks his Dog he picks Akamaru up "What's wrong" Shino asks "Akamaru has the ability to sense people's Chakra he must sense someone's that's really scary or something I don't know Hinata"

Hinata nods her head "yeah Byakugan!" the side of her head's veins pop out and she looks around and sees Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro "over there" They all walk over there to see what's happening hiding from the enemy

**XXX With Team 7 & The Hidden Rain Ninja XXX**

Sasuke "careful Sakura, Naruto his comrades might be lurking around somewhere ready for an Ambush" Both look at him then around "right" The Hidden Rain Ninja looks up "no it's just me nobody else is coming I thought that if I only came it wouldn't Arouse suspicion Big mistake he says as he coughs up some blood "This ain`t over!" he says as he jumps away {it continues like it does in the anime until Naruto gets separated from his Comrades and gets swallowed by the Snake}

"Wait a minute we never did have that final show down I can't let it end here! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A Million Clones Appear and make the Snake Explode he stands up on the ground he sees some snake guts and skin on him "gross" he says as he wipes it off him then he hears Sakura, and Sasuke Scream echoing throughout the forest "Sakura! Sasuke!" he yells and goes to run to try and help them but he hears his Brothers and Karin Scream

"Not them too" he says to himself *AH! Who am I supposed to help I know that Sakura, and Sasuke are on my Team but Bee & Ay are my Brothers and...! Ah! I'm so confused I don't know what to do* *_But those who would even abandon even one of their friends are far worse than scum_* Minato's Voice says in his head "no I can't abandon any of them I need to save all of them but how" he appears back in the Sewers with hundreds of doors Room and in front of him he sees a big Cage and feels a Red Ominous Chakra "This place again wait that chakra I remember this feeling!"

**XXX Flash Back XXX**

Naruto looks down at Sasuke's body "Sasuke...? Sasuke! No Sasuke please don't you can't die Sasuke! Why'd you save me I never asked you too!" Sasuke looks up "I don't know m... my body it just moved all on it's own" he gets angry "you I hated you!" "Then why I didn't ask for this l didn't ask you to save me!" Sasuke looks at him "but... we are Rivals it wouldn't be good if my rival was killed I'd have no form of entertainment please do me a favour Naruto don't let him get away with it my Brother he Killed my entire Clan I vowed to kill him and get Revenge for him please carry out my will" he closes his eyes and his heart stops Naruto looks down at Sasuke's motionless body "is this the first time you've seen a Comrade die in battle this is what it means to be a Shinobi" Haku says with sadness in her voice {yes in this Series Haku is a girl} "Shut Up!" Naruto says "I vow to carry out Sasuke's will and I vow to get Revenge for my friend!" Red Chakra starts roaring out of his body and makes the shape of a Fox then it shoots back into Naruto and makes his Whisker Shape Birthmarks more intense and his eyes turn red and his pupils change fox shape "**_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_** he screams as he charges at Haku

**XXX End Of Flash Back XXX**

Naruto looks up at the Cage and says "this is where I was before I learned that Yellow Flash Technique maybe I can learn something that makes me faster and doesn't use up so much Chakra" A Blue door appears in front of Naruto with the words written above it "Wings Of An Angel" and it opens Naruto backs away but is pushed into it by a Red Haired Woman she disappears

**XXX With Naruto XXX**

Naruto struggling in a Dark room with Blue and White lights White Chakra starts fusing into him until he is thrown out and back into the Real World and time hasn't passed at all but something's different he felt it "he looked behind him and he sees two Big White Wings and his hair has become straight and Red as a Tomato he stares in awe then he shakes his head "snap out of it I hope this works he said as he lifts his feet of the ground he starts hovering then he puts his feet on the ground gets in a stance as if he was about to start a race then he flies super fast faster than superman ever could and the speed and ferocity he's flying at makes all the trees and leaves smash and he saves Karin Bee, and Ay from Hidden Rain Ninja

Naruto flies to Sasuke, & Sakura his wings disappear and his hair turns back to its blonde colour "Hey guys did you miss me" Sakura looks at him "Naruto! Thank god your here" Sasuke looks at Naruto "Naruto Run! The enemy is too strong there's no way you can defeat him Naruto just smiles "you take a break Sasuke I'll deal with this guy" he looks straight at Orochimaru you've been hurting my friends so I don't like you! Oh" he turns to his friends "I don't remember the Password" Both look at him and hit their hands on their forehead Sakura just says "it's okay we know it's you Naruto" Sasuke starts thinking *what do I do, what do I do there's no way Naruto can beat this guy* Sasuke thinks to himself Naruto then takes his shirt and jacket off not pacifically in that order then

He starts glowing white "I really don't care who you grass Ninja are weather or not you like killing people weather you hate it or what but I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends and get away with it!" he yells Orochimaru just smiles "like you will be able to stop me he says as his tongue stretches around and out then Naruto's back starts to get painful and two wings appear out of his back Orochimaru smiles at this "interesting little brat aren't you?"

Orochimaru throws a Barrage of Kunai at Naruto then Naruto's Wings automatically protect him and cover him the Kunai then bounce off Both Sakura, and Sasuke look at him as he says "Don't worry I will protect you both" Orochimaru starts to get angry "don't get so cocky kid! Striking Shadow Snake's!" A Thousand Snakes coming out of his sleeve striking Naruto,

Naruto protects himself with his wings then he makes them go flying back then makes a hand sign "You have no idea how strong I am I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Cloud and I will defeat you to protect my friends Even if it kills me! Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu" A Thousand Shadow Clones Appear Around them "What how is Naruto able to do this?" Sasuke says to himself "Go Naruto!" Sakura screams cheerfully "You little brat!"

A Snake crawls out of his mouth and everyone gets freaked out then a sword comes out of the snake's mouth and destroys all of the Shadow Clone's and Hits Naruto but Naruto grabs it with his hand and it appears bleeding Sakura and Sasuke get excited but then they see him bleeding "Naruto!" As Naruto heard her voice Naruto's eyes changed colour to red and his pupils changed into fox shaped eyes

Sasuke gets the an idea "wait if we give you our scroll will you let us live that's what you want right?" Orochimaru smiles and says "you are indeed learning when someone weaker wants to live they offer the enemy something more sweet for survival" Sasuke throws the Scroll towards Orochimaru but is taken out of the air before Orochimaru could even react

Sasuke yells at Naruto "You fool just stay out of this you have no idea how powerful he is he'll kill us all!" Sasuke finishes shaking "I... may not remember the Password but how do we really know that it's you Sasuke" Sakura looks confused "it's the real Sasuke Naruto! Of course he is" "I don't know what's going on with you Naruto you better not interfere" Sasuke says "no there's no way you're the real Sasuke the Sasuke I know would never hide or cower like a coward he would stand up and fight!" flashes of his Brother killing his clan flash through Sasuke's head then of Naruto protecting Sasuke and Sakura then of his Sharingan awakening "you're right Naruto let's team up Naruto! Sharingan!"

Sasuke's eyes turn red and 1 pupil appears above his centre pupil on one eye then 2 pupils appear around his centre pupil on his other eye "Right!" Naruto nods before Orochimaru grabs him with his tongue and lifts his shirt up to reveal the seal of the Nine-Tails "I knew it there is something different about you whenever you get angry a little of the Nine-Tails Chakra leaks out well then 5 Pronged Seal" he yells as purple fire appears on each of his finger tips

He tightens the seal of the Nine-Tails then Naruto falls unconscious and starts falling towards the ground "Naruto!" Sakura screams scared as she sees him crashing towards the ground "he will never make a fall like that" she throws a Kunai and it catches him and sticks him to a tree Sasuke gets angry and starts attacking Orochimaru "Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu he yells as hundreds of little fire balls shoot at him Orochimaru's neck then grows long and bites Sasuke's neck and a Curse Mark appears he then start to scream in pain and passes out

Orochimaru tosses him to Sakura "The day will come when he will seek me out for his own Power when that day comes I will be waiting ready for him" Sakura watches him as he steals their scroll from Naruto and disappears Sakura then looks down at Sasuke then up to Naruto and screams "What can I do I wasn't able to do anything I was so weak" she begins to cry

_**XXX To Be Continued XXX**_

_Hope you all enjoyed it i got the wings inspiration from Kurenai Knight if the author doesn't want me to use it please message me and i will change it to something else of my own creation but the idea was just really cool i couldn't help but put it in my own story look on my Profile fr other Stories i have posted and possibly will post in the future such as Naruto's Life In Prison where Naruto Rapes and Inpregnates every girl there so that the Demon Energy giving Birth will have on the Prison so he and all of his friends can escape there are all sorts of twists and turns that i haven't even thought of yet but yeah also Naruto & Ino's Forbidden Love because no else has done one yet so i figured why not be the first well see you next time_


	6. Chapter 6 Naruto's Darkness

hey people it's been a while so we're reaching the conclusion of the Chunin Exams and the end of Book #1 when i say that i have every intention of continueing the Story till the end and i do mean to the 3rd Great Ninja War i might even have Luffy and the rest participate in the Warall i know is that in the War there will be the people form Naruto obviously and from Bleach not sure about Fairy Tail or One Piece yet that'll be up to you well i've rambled on about the future for long enough now to get on with the Story

**Chapter Six**

**Naruto's Darkness**

Sakura replaces a wet towel on Naruto & Sasuke's head *what the hell happened to them why won't they wake up* Sakura thinks to herself

**_XXX Flash Back XXX_**

Orochimaru lifting Naruto's shirt up with his tongue "Five Pronged Seal!" purple fire flames appear on his finger tips and he slams his hand on Naruto's seal and Naruto losses consciousness Orochimaru stretches his neck all the way over to Sasuke's neck and bites him then a Curse mark appears on Sasuke's neck

**_XXX End Of Flash Back XXX_**

3 Sound Ninja looking at Sasuke, Naruto, & Sakura "is that him" A Sound Ninja Boy asks "let me at `im I bet I can take him" a Sound Ninja girl says "no we must wait until the time is right to attack Sasuke Uchiha is that understood " the Sound Ninja Leader asks they both nod their head "yes Dosu" they agree annoyed "good"

**XXX In Naruto's Subconscious XXX**

Naruto is walking down a sewer with Red pipes "where am I?" he asks himself" he sees a Red Door and he walks trough it then he sees Villagers sanding around him muttering things "It's that boy, he's the one right?, go away, stay away from him or he might attack, he's just a monster, it's not like he's an actual person, Freak, Freak, Freak" all Of The Villages Kids Say at the same time "Freak"

Young Naruto starts crying and runs away Naruto sees this *Yeah I'm an outside even in my own Village* **_THEY TREAT YOU LIKE TRASH EVEN IN YOUR OWN VILLAGE SO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS IN THIS VILLAGE ARE ANY DIFFERENT YOU CAN'T TRUST THEM THEY WILL NEVER TRUST YOU IN THE END THEY WILL BETRAY YOU!_*** Naruto smiles "you can think that way if you want but you don't know what happens every time something like this would happen whoever you are" He walks for a bit until he sees Young Naruto crying at a River "Why, why me I never did anything to them I'm a person with my own feelings too I... I'M A PERSON TOO!"

Naruto looks at the reflection and stands up and looks down at his reflection "You can stand around crying all you want it won't change a thing" he glares angry at himself "Your nothing but a Coward!" Ay then walks over to him "Naruto?" Naruto rubs the tears out of his eyes and looks at his older brother "Oh Ay hey I was just practising my inspiring Hero speeches not going so well I guess" rubs the back of his head and starts laughing

Ay punches him on the top of the head "what have I told you about lying to me Naruto?" Naruto looks up at him "to not do it" "exactly" Ay says "now come on it's time for us to head out for Our Mission for today" "Yeah!" Naruto says as he smiles and chuckles at the same time As they both walk away

Present Naruto watches it "You see he treats me like a real person it doesn't matter that I'm a Jinchuriki he loves me like a Brother and Bee too they are both my Family as well as Minato, Kushina, Old Man Rikage they are my Family and everyone of the guys from the Leaf are my friends Sasuke, Karin, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, & Sakura! They are all my friends and I will protect them with all my might even if it kills me!" he finishes "hey I should write that down that would be a great Hero speech" he gets out a notepad and pen and starts writing things down then a Dark Hole appears under Naruto and he starts falling **_*IF THAT'S HOW YOU REALLY FEEL THEN JUS GO AHEAD AND DIE! NARUTO!*_**

**XXX In The Centre Of The Forest Of Death XXX**

**XXX In Tower XXX**

Gaara sitting in the tower with his Brother and sister next to him then Kiba, Shino, & Hinata walk into the next room

**XXX In The Proctors Waiting Room XXX**

A Jounin appears in "Everyone quick there's something you need to see" Ibiki, Anko and a few other Jounin eyes perk up and they look at a video tape that shows Gaara, Temari, & Kankuro arriving all look confused the Jounin then says "pay close attention to the time it was taken" they all look at the Time "Well, well they seem to be quite a formidable team" Ibiki says mocking Anko at the remark she said at the first Exam

Anko kind of scared "What that's impossible they've completely demolished the time record of completing the Second Stage of the Exam" Anko spots a frame and quickly turns to the Jounin "go back a frame and pause it" the Ninja does what he is told "everyone look at them" all look at the Sand Ninja and look confused

Genma looks at it "what is it we're looking at" Anko just stares at him "it's not what you're seeing it's what you're not seeing look at him not a single scratch bump or bruise on him" All look shocked at the tape

Ibiki looking nervous "that's impossible" "I Know I mean there are all of those poisonous plants and animals not to mention all of the other Ninja Candidates" Anko agrees then looks nervous at the ground "and there's someone here this year"

All look nervous at her fear "you don't mean him do you" Taku asks The 3rd Hokage walks in I'm afraid she does Orochimaru has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village" the entire room is filled with fear and scared whispers

**XXX With Sakura XXX**

Sakura taking care of Sasuke and Naruto then she sees Naruto moving around restlessly Sakura unzips his jacket and lifts his shirt up and starts to cool his stomach down with some cool water and he stops she puts her head over his heart and it slows down and stops completely "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Naruto you can't Die! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEEEE!

**XXX With Killer Bee, Ay, & Karin XXX**

Karin looks up and says to herself "was that Sakura" Bee still raping "and I'm telling you I know that chakra from mountain tops to mount flops {A Type of food I just made up} that was Naruto's Chakra he saved us no doubt yeah!" ***_HEY BEE DID YOU HEAR THAT IT WAS SAKURA ONE OF NARUTO'S TEMPORARY TEAMMATES_*** The Eight Tails Says to Bee *_Of course I head Eight-O I was just waiting for the perfect mo to ask `bout it alright_* {Mo short for moment}

Karin walks up to them and says I think we should cheek on Sasuke Sakura and your Brother I mean I know they can take care of themselves but I just feel uneasy" Ay looks at her and says "we know how you feel Karin we want to do the same so we shall go cheek on them while we fight looking for the Heaven scroll" All start running and jumping towards Sakura

**XXX With Sakura XXX**

Ichigo, Rukia, & Renji appear in front of Sakura, Sakura then arms herself "I won't let you hurt them and we don't have any scrolls we lost it" Ichigo walks over to Naruto and listens to his non-beating heart "Rukia his Heart has stopped it was only a few seconds ago so we may still be able to save him use it now!" Rukia nods her head and chants a spell "Mono Kuchi Shukia Nomiu Kusha!" she heals Naruto

Naruto takes a deep breath then starts breathing again but still unconscious Renji looks at the exhausted Rukia "you did good Rukia" Rukia smiles "thanks" The 3 Sound Ninja go flying as Natsu walks out holding there scroll "aw man we already got this Scroll Zaku stands up "Please, please show mercy" Natsu looked confused "Psyche" he said as he points his hands at Natsu they see Gray, Erza, & Lucy walk up to him "Slicing Sound Wave" a sound wave pushes them all back Naruto still unconscious mumbles "Huh?" Sakura asks herself and bends down to listen to Naruto "S... Sakura... I have to save Sakura" still unconscious he stands up

Watching all this is team Ino-Shika-Cho & Orochimaru but he is out of eye shot from their team "interesting" he says to himself Naruto begins to walk towards Zaku and White wings appear out of his back and make him look like an Angel then Red chakra stars crawling out of his back and covers the Wings and make him look like a Devil and Zaku backs away Ichigo walks up to him "you almost died so I'm sorry but I must insist that you rest" Ichigo says as he hits Naruto with the back of his sword then looks to Sakura "Sorry but we don't want to have wasted Rukia's strength you understand right?"

Sakura slowly nods her head "yeah of course" Ichigo smiles and says "now watch as I unveil a new technique" the bandages around his sword all disappear and appear on his body turning him into a sort of Mummy then his sword drops and he charges disappearing from the sight of the naked eye Dosu sees this and is shocked "He disappeared?" Rukia smiles "he is done for"

**XXX In Sasuke's Subconscious XXX**

Sasuke is walking along a completely blank area there is only mist fog and swampy water below his feet and only his feet holding the mark that Orochimaru placed on him *where am I?* he thinks to himself *a bubble appears and he sees Sakura yelling out to him and Naruto "Sakura! I'm here" he tries to run towards her when he sees another bubble of the Sound Ninja attacking her as Ichigo protects her "What's going on why am I seeing these visions where's Naruto why isn't he with Sakura" Sasuke asks himself scared for Sakura then as soon as the words had left his mouth another bubble appears only this time it showed Naruto unconscious with Sakura looking after him

Sakura listening to Naruto's heartbeat holding the scroll he had given her the day they met and says "I don't know if you can hear me Naruto but please don't die I know I act like I'm in love with Sasuke and maybe before I met you I thought I did but I didn't even know what love was back then the feelings I have for you right now are fear not because your scry but because I don't know how to help you but I promise I'll do everything I can to save you so please don't die" she finishes as she replaces the wet towel's on both Naruto & Sasuke then she falls asleep on Naruto then it disappears "I see Naruto was defeated by Orochimaru too" he turns around as fast as he can when he hears crying a bubble had appeared and he saw a Funeral and he sees lots of people that he knows around a tomb stone "who's dead" he asks himself "do you really want to know" Orochimaru's voice appears Sasuke gets angry and disgusted but then takes a deep breath and answers "yes I do" he sees Sakura, Karin, & himself place a flower on top of the Tombstone then Bee, & Ay do the same then everyone does the same they all move out of the way to reveal a Tombstone with a name written on it and Sasuke's eyes widen "Oh No!"

{Come on did you really think I was gonna tell you right off the bat gotta keep the suspense up otherwise it wouldn't be much of a story}

Sasuke then shakes his then says "head I'll stop it I won't let them die!" he then hears a little boy cry and turns around to see himself only younger the night his entire Clan was wiped out "you... your me?" young Sasuke looks up and says "Why...? why did you do it? Why did you let Mother & Father die why did you let anyone die you were so weak you let your Brother Escape you must kill him!" Sasuke shouts at him "I know that!" Young Sasuke then looks up at him and says "and now your going to let another person die!" Sasuke defends himself by saying "no, no I'm not I'm gonna stop it from happening" Orochimaru then appears and says "your Jutsu allows you to see the Future not stop it Foolish Boy! Maybe I was wrong maybe you don't deserve my Power!" Sasuke then covers his ears and says "I don't care if it's impossible for no one to die I'll gladly sacrifice myself in their place I can't let anyone else I care about die ever again!"

**XXX Outside Of Sasuke's Subconscious XXX**

Dosu opens his eyes as he is kicked into the air by Ichigo and Ichigo keeps kicking him while still looking like a Mummy then the Bandages wrap themself around Dosu and they both start falling towards the ground then Zaku sees that Dosu can't get away and sticks his hands into the ground and makes it as soft as a feather for Dosu who hits the ground just after Ichigo jumps away then the Bandages wrap themself around his arm and around his Sword and off his arm again

Rock Lee appears on the battle field "I am here to protect Naruto!" Sakura looks confused "why?" Lee looks at her and says "well because he has moved me remember when I fought Sasuke and he was falling lots of people were worried about him but didn't know what to do but Naruto he used a Jutsu that took a lot of strength and a new one at that it was his first time using it he had no idea what would happen if he used it without training for all he knew he could have died so I decided when I saw that, that I was going to protect him just as he protected his friend with my life"

Sakura looks at him for a moment before saying "are you gay" Lee shrieked at this comment and said "I don't mean it like that I just mean that before I met him all I wanted to do was become the strongest and fight for myself and only myself but since he came along I learned that it doesn't always matter if you win or lose as long as your fighting for someone precious to you, you are always a winner something that Gai Sensei has been trying to teach me and just like everything else I acted like I was intent on following the words of wisdom but in actual truth I just brushed it off like it was just some random babbling but now I will protect you and Sasuke and Naruto"

Luffy appears on the battlefield "Hey is there a fight going on can I join in" Zoro then walks from behind a tree "you're not gonna hog the fun all for yourself are ya" Usopp hiding behind Zoro "because if you are that's Okay by me" Zoro groans and says "just go hide behind a tree until the fighting's done go watch the fight with those 3 Leaf Ninja" Ino, Shikamaru, & Choji all get scared that he noticed then appear on the battlefield Sakura shocked that Ino is helping shouts "What are you doing here Ino-Pig!"

Ino just shouts back "I'm not here to help you I'm here because of Naruto and Sasuke they need all the help they can get I mean look at yourself your all beat up and The Girl Sound Ninja punches Sakura Ino then kicks her back as she hits her head on the tree and is knocked out then Zaku turns and see the Sound Ninja Girl knocked out and gets angry and shouts "Kin! I'll Kill You, You Hurt Kin!"

Dosu looks at him groans and says "Remember your training Zaku" Zaku with a fierce look in his eyes "yes Dosu" Ay, Bee, & Karin are in the trees above with Usopp who is hiding away from the fighting" Karin looks at Ay, & Bee "looks like we worried for nothing didn't we?" Ay turns to her and smiles "yeah looks like it call it a blessing or a curse whoever Naruto meets eventually he will convince them to be his friends and it's paid off for they are protecting him while he struggles to come back to us"

Bee looks at them both 'you are both fools we worried because we felt his Chaker-Ah and he saved us we just wanted to make sure he was doing okay yeah yo" Usopp scared out of his mind "so many fighters and if I'm gonna pass these exams I'm gonna need to fight at least 1 of them or something like that scary" Ay looks at him then back to his team "come on let's go there's nothing for us to do" Usopp turns to them "hey wait why are you here"

Ay looks at him "we were worried for our Brother and friends but by the looks of things here he's got all the protection he needs" Usopp looks back at the battle field "that's true but..." he turns back to Ay and the others only to see that they have disappeared "hey whered they go ah who cares... who were those guys anyway? Eh I guess I'll see them again if they are really as strong as they look"

Kin wakes up and says I'm alright Zaku runs to her to help her up and says "don't worry we'll kill them all" Kin smiles and touches Zaku's cheek and kisses him on the lips "you know I'm stronger than I look you don't need to get so worked up" Zaku looks down and says "I know but if I lost you I wouldn't able to keep on fighting" Kin smiles and says "well then I think it's time to reveal our secret weapon the Clone Army Orochimaru created for us Dosu you agree?" Dosu smiles and says "yes I do" he bites his thumb and slams his hand down on the ground and a puff of smoke appears then An Entire Army of Dosu appears asleep he then drops a drop of blood on one of them then they all wake up

Zaku, and Kin do the same thing After an hour of fighting Natsu's team is at their Limit as well as Ichigo's and Luffy's team as well as Rock Lee and Sakura had gotten into the fight and had her arm dislocated but put back in and the Ino-Shika-Cho trio are about ready to pass out when Sasuke wakes up with a gleaming evil in his eye Ichigo runs to him and places a tag on his forehead and he passes out again Sakura turns to him and says "why'd you do that" Ichigo looks at her and says "are you telling me you didn't sense that evil we need to defeat these guys before we let him wake up

Naruto just wakes up conscious again and sees all the Clones around and everyone protecting him and Sasuke he feels so happy and says "thank you" he wipes the happy tears rolling down his face but then he sees Sakura hurt and asks her "Sakura who did this to you which one of those Ninja did this" Ichigo scared jumps back "Sakura get out of there his Demon is trying to take control" Naruto then has a huge evil smile on his face Sakura scared says in a quiet tone " N... Naruto" Naruto then looks at her and says "I'm alright but the Ninja who hurt you won't be alive for much longer so which ones hurt you"

Dosu says "that would be us Fox Boy" Naruto looks up and says "you're dead" demon wings appear on his back and he kills all of the Clones in a matter of Seconds "I knew they were all Clones I just felt like amusing myself before I killed the real ones now prepare to die Dosu of the Sound Zaku of the Sound, and Kin of the Sound" all look scared Dosu says wait "we surrender please have mercy" Naruto says "alright I'll show you mercy I will give you a quick and as painless as possible death"

Dosu turns around to run but sees Zaku and Kin preparing for death's embrace holding each other's hands and he says "What are you doing" Zaku replies with "C`mon you saw how fast he destroyed the Clone army if he wants to kill us he will kill us" Dosu looks at all the dead Clones and nods in agreement and stretches out his body ready to die "make it quick please"

Naruto charges at normal Speed with a Kunai in one in each hand and one in his mouth Luffy laughs "hey that's just like how you fight Zoro" Zoro frowns and says "I use swords he uses Kunai but yeah I guess in a way he is just like me isn't he?" Naruto holding his arms above the Sound Ninja strikes downwards and everything goes pitch black

_**XXX To Be Continued XXX**_

Well that's all for a while I hope you liked it please R&R Red and Review see you for now but before i go i have an anouncement to make on Facebook i have a page called Fantasy Industries and i have put up the Casting Rolls for a Fandub Anime i'm about to do unlike usual Fandub i plan on doing the entire Series so yeah most of the info is there and if you either (A) don't have a Facebook acount don't laugh all with acounts there are actually some people who don't have time to create them or don't want to get sucked into Facebook or naything like that anyway or (B) i haven't put all the information you need or think you need please notify me in either a Review of a Chapter or A Private Message okay that's all see you later :)


End file.
